1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for processing an email in an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for processing an email which enables a recipient type to be set for the transmission of email.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electronic devices such as a smart phone and a tablet PC are commonly used. The electronic device provides various convenient functions such as photographing a picture or a video, playing a music file or a video file, gaming, broadcast receiving, and wireless internet.
In particular, the electronic device can receive, prepare, and transmit an email through a wireless communication. A user can input a recipient according to a recipient type when transmitting the email. The recipient type includes a “to” recipient (hereinafter, TO recipient), a “carbon copy” recipient (hereinafter, CC recipient), and “blind carbon copy” recipient (hereinafter, BCC recipient). Further, one or more email address can be input for each recipient type.
Generally, the recipient may be displayed in each of the TO recipient area, the CC recipient area, and BCC recipient area. Alternatively, the recipient may be displayed only in the TO recipient area, and CC recipient and BCC recipient areas may be displayed only when a user input is generated in one of those areas. In this case, areas for inputting and displaying a recipient are divided according to the recipient type (i.e., TO recipient, CC recipient, and BCC recipient), and as a result, inconveniences are generated because a text area for displaying contents of the email is reduced.